Ghost Island
by SpiritMusician
Summary: While on a plane to Hawaii Danny and his class are attacked by a ghost and crash land on a deserted island full of ghosts! they have to work together to stay alive, but can Danny keep his secret even when people start to go missing?R&R I DNT OWN THIS ATAL
1. Chapter 1

Danny and his friends are on a class field trip when their plane crashes onto a deserted island infested with ghosts of animals, pirates and other shapeless things

Danny and his friends are on a class field trip when their plane crashes onto a deserted island infested with ghosts of animals, pirates and other shapeless things. When the class has to work together to survive they get attacked and captured. When they wake up they are trapped inside a cave deep underground and only one person/ halfa, can get them out, but that would mean exposing his secret. Will he sacrifice himself for others once again or try to help as normal Danny Fenton?

--Plane to Hawaii—

"Hey you guys ready to relax and have fun on a beach for the next two weeks?" Tucker asked the two teens sitting next him on the plane. (Left to right: Tucker, Sam, Danny-he has the window seat-)

"Totally, two weeks of ghost free fun. What could possibly go wrong?" the halfa asked.

"Danny, you know you shouldn't say stuff like that, you'll end up getting us in trouble, again." Sam, the ever goth, reprimanded, bumping him on the head with her fist.

"Oh come on Sam, when has that ever happened?"

"Uh dude, that actually happens a lot." The techno geek said.

"Name one time that happened."

"Freakshow and the Reality Gauntlet, Dan Phantom, the portal accident-"

"Okay, okay, geez Tuck I only asked for one example. You didn't have to make a list."

"No way dude, if you ever ask again I need to have proof, which is why I put it all on my newest PDA."

"What is with you and technology? We're on vacation." Sam told him.

"I can't live without it! And when has technology ever let us down-?"

"Oh I don't know, how about RIGHT NOW!!" her screams where drowned out with the rest of the classes as the plane started to fall out of the sky and spun dangerously.

"Danny, do something!"

"I'm on it!" he yelled back as he went ghost and phased out of the plane to inspect the problem. What he didn't expect was to see a ghost tearing off the engines one at a time.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled as he flew towards the specter and slammed into it at full speed, knocking it away from the last engine. He turned back around to hit it again but saw nothing. Suddenly he was pushed back into the plane and transformed back into his human half.

Just in time for the plane to hit the surface of the ocean.

_Sam's POV-_

'Ugh, my head… what hit me?' I thought as I stood up shakily. As I looked around I noticed the entire class, some waking up others still knocked out, lying across the beach. Tucker was near a large sand dune that was holding up a trembling Dash. Paulina and Star were running in circles looking for something, 'probably their make-up.' I thought sourly. Kwan and that geek Michael were laying half way in the water, and Mr. Lancer was just sitting up.

'Hang on a second… where's Danny?!' I started searching the beach again only to stop when I heard a groan from the other side of a large boulder.

Quickly grabbing Tucker I climbed over the rocks and came face to face with a…

_Danny's POV-_

When I opened my eyes I had to blink a few times, trying to get the salt water out of them. The stinging was annoying, but not serious enough to need my immediate attention. Looking around I saw that I was on a small cliff that was covered in sand, there were trees farther back where the sand ended and I could still feel the ocean spray hitting my cheeks. If I wasn't completely lost this would've felt great.

Man, I wish Sam and Tuck was here- wait, where are Sam and Tucker?!

I frantically combed the cliff for any sign of my friends but had no luck.

Where are they?! Where am I?!

_**Rustle, rustle.**_

_And What Was That!?_

_Narrators POV-_

The class screamed in terror when a large _green_ wolf's head appeared from the other side of a pile of rocks. When the wolf's glowing red eyes landed on Sam and Tucker it let out a low growl that echoed off the silent beach.

Lunging forward, Sam and Tucker only had a second to dodge the clawed hand that tore apart the good sized boulder they were previously frozen in front of. The class saw what the beast could do and backed up into an over hang of rock that formed a small cliff above their heads.

"Dammit!! Of all the times for me not to have my weapons it has to be now?!" Valerie screamed in rage from the front of the group.

"We don't have time for this now!" Sam yelled at the other girl, "If you didn't notice, none of us have weapons that'll work on this thing and we are about to be eaten!!"

As she said that last part ending in a yell, the wolf ghost prepared to lunge at them, claws out stretched and gaping maw opened a good four feet.

_Danny's POV-_

I backed up to the edge of the cliff, looking over the edge and thinking that it wouldn't be a good thing if I fell off. (Of course now would be the time I forget that I'm half ghost.) The trees in front of me start to sway but there's no wind on the air, only the spray from the sea.

I gasped as my ghost sense went off and spun around to end up staring into the face of a giant sized gorilla. Glowing red eyes told me that it had to be a ghost and the way it glowed might have helped me to figure it out.

It let out a loud roar; I never knew gorilla's could roar; and charged at me. I struck out my hand, reflex or instinct I don't know, and grabbed a low hanging tree branch from above my head. Using it to pull myself out of the way I watched in an odd mixture of amused horror as the ghost flung itself from the cliff and into the quickly chilling water below.

_Tucker's POV-_

We're dead, we're dead, we're dead, we're dead!!

_Sam's POV-_

Just as the ghost prepared to attack the closest person- Valerie- I seemed to remember something.

A prison.

A tall white ghost.

An old language.

Danny Phantom.

The town's mayor.

Tucker's attic.

Then it hit me full force.

"Wulf!!" I cried, jumping in front of Valerie and one of Danny, Tucker's and my old ghost friends. "Stop this, you don't want to hurt anyone do you??" I questioned in Esperanto, the only language that Wulf understands. I glanced over to see a look of realization pass over Tuck's face as he ran over to stand by my side. Inwardly I sighed in relief. He was the translation expert after all.

_Danny's POV-_

Once the splash of the ghost hitting the water had faded I slowly released the branch I was hanging onto and dropped down to the ground. I quickly ran into the forest to get out of the open.

As I neared the edge of the forest I saw another cliff and a strange glowing lighting up the evening sky. I decided to check it out so I crept over to the edge of the cliff and peaked over.

I gasped as I looked at the back of…

_Sam's POV-_

I thought I heard someone above me gasp as Tucker and I continued to talk to Wulf.

"Tuck, I think it's working." I whispered as I saw Wulf's eyes flash green briefly.

"Yeah, I know." He replied.

"Come on Wulf, you know you don't want to hurt innocent people. Fight it! We know you can! What would Danny think if he saw you being controlled??" Tucker kept repeating.

"And whatever it is that's controlling you is trying to get you to hurt your friends!!" I yelled out as I saw the red glow stronger.

I was relieved when I saw Wulf's eyes change back to green and he blinked before jumping at Tucker and me and licking our faces clean.

"Nice to have you back buddy." I told him, making him smile.

"Mis amikos." He said.

_Class's POV-_

'What the hell are those two kids/losers thinking?! They just spoke some weird language and the ghost calmed down?! What the hell is going on here?!'

_Danny's POV-_

I sighed as Wulf started licking and hugging Sam and Tucker, and jumped down over the edge of the cliff landing perfectly straight next to my friends and Wulf. Of course maybe I should have made sure no one else was around after I heard a collective gasp from my entire class behind me. I wonder if this is why I'm known as the Clueless One.

_Narrator's POV-_

Danny turned around and stared into the stunned faces of his classmates and teacher, barely processing that his friends were hugging him as well as an ancient wolf ghost. He was to busy thinking, _'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. What if they suspect something?? Okay, calm down Fenton, as long as you act innocent they may pass it off as a mirage. Yeah, that's it, a mirage._'

"Danny, you're alright! We were so worried about you! Where did you land? Are you hurt? Need anything? Were you attacked??" Sam and Tucker kept asking the poor, confused ghost boy question after question, not receiving any answer.

"It's… alright guys. I was nearby on another cliff and some kind of ghost gorilla attacked me. I got away though and found you all here with Wulf. Did you know that gorillas can roar? I didn't and it was kinda weird. And yes I'm fine, I don't need anything and I was worried about you two as well."

"Moby Dick, people!! We're stranded on an island in the middle of no where!" Mr. Lancer yelled; thus turning the confused and slightly scared group of hormonal teenagers into a group of confused, terrified and hysterical and hormonal teenagers.

"We're stuck here?! We can't be STUCK here?! How are we going to get to Hawaii if we're lost?!" Paulina screamed.

"I know!! And what about make-up and where are all of the bathrooms in this place?!" Star panicked.

"These are supposed to be the best years of my life?! I can't spend them on an island with losers!!" Dash yelled.

"What are we going to do?! Well someone say something?!" Kwan bellowed.

"Logically there is no way we can save ourselves and we can only rely on the help of others!" Mike answered.

And everyone kept screaming…

"Everyone be QUIET!!"

The group turned their heads towards the voice to see Valerie standing there, arms crossed and face pissed.

"Listen, I know we're stranded on an island with nothing much, all we can do is hope that someone will find us and rescue us. Now until then we need to work together to survive. I've done survival training before, as well as been lost and stranded, so I know what to do. I want all of the people who know how to survive on their own over here now." She said pointing to her left. Out of the group only Sam, Tucker, Danny and Valerie had any experience in the outdoors. "Okay, this is less than I had hoped, but it'll have to do. I want the jocks to go search for food, I'll go with you to tell you what people can and CAN'T eat, the cheerleaders will be with Sam to find fresh Water and the rest of you with Tucker to find firewood. Danny and Mr. Lancer will stay here to keep watch because we'll build our camp here." Valerie ordered as everyone split and went to accomplish their assigned jobs.

_Mr. Lancer's POV-_

Now may be my chance to find out what's been wrong with Mr. Fenton for so long. I thought as Daniel sat down on a rock and I sat on a piece of dry driftwood. I should try to start a conversation at the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Sometimes _Name POV-_ simply means that this is the person who is the focus at the time. Not necessarily the person speaking. I find myself going into Narrator mode while in one of these POV's and it just means that I'm focusing on that person. Thus Tucker's POV could mean I write things like

"_Man this stinks. _Tucker thought angrily." Or "_Man this stinks. _I thought angrily." And it'll both be considered _Tucker's POV-_

I'll try not to do this shift often, but I forget sometimes.

_Narrator's POV-_

Danny and sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other without making things more awkward. After being bitten by a mosquito for the thousandth time finally sighed heavily and turned towards Danny.

"Mr. Fenton."

"Mr. Lancer..?"

"..."

"...?"

"How's you family been lately Daniel?"

"... they've been good, I gues...?" Danny shifted from his position facing the forest and looked at Lancer nervously. He had no idea what the teacher would try to bring up, but he knew if couldn't be good in this situation.

"That's good. And your friends?"

"Sam and Tuck are cool, we've been doing the usual really." This was getting awkward now.

"Are you sure nothing has changed? I was a teenager myself once you know, I understand the... changes... that happen and how you can be best of friends with a sibling or say a female friend and then suddenly be hit by a bus load of hormones that change how you see them. They can make you angrier or nicer, or even, say, like a person more. How about Ms. Manson?"

"Err..." Scratch that. _This _was awkward, "Everything's fine Mr. Lancer. Nothing's changed and Sam and I are just friends. Jazz and I fight like any other siblings but we really do like each other secretly. There's nothing going on out of the ordinary I swear." Maybe the old teacher would listen and drop the subject.

"If you say so. Just know you can come to me if you need to."

"Uh.. yeah. Thanks Mr. Lancer..." Finally.

A few minutes of more silence.

"So, how are your parents doing?"

"Ugh..." Danny groaned and resigned himself to an awfully awkward conversation until the others returned. _Hurry up guys, PLEASE. _

_Valerie's Group-_

_Why did I stick myself with these dumb jocks? _Valerie was making her way through the trees and bushes with relative ease in such a situation, carefully avoiding any plants that were on the 'bad list' and finding the ones that were useful. The jocks on the other hand were falling behind and kept calling for her to slow down.

Dash and Kwan were faring the best of the group. The other three jocks, Nathan, Josiah, and Dave were complaining and trying to take a break every few minutes. _You'd think being jocks they could handle a little hike on a deserted island. _Valerie was about to blow her lid when she heard a rustling in the bushes from the groups left.

She held up a finger to signal the others to be quiet. Dash and Kwan being the closest saw it and quickly shut up. Nathan and Josiah were quick to catch up and smart enough to stay silent. Just as Valerie was thinking the creature that made the noise was going to make its way past their little group, Dave came crashing through the underbrush complaining loudly.

"Guys! Why'd you go a leave me behind? I coulda died out there!"

"Dave, be quiet!" Kwan whispered, slapping his hand over the other jock's mouth as quickly as he could. Too bad it was much too slow.

They all jumped back with a shriek as the bushes began moving faster before a large blur jumped at them with a roar.

Looking around they realized that they didn't have any weapons to use against the creature that was preparing to attack them.

They turned tail and ran dropping the plants and food they'd collected.

_Tucker's Group-_

"Man this stinks!"

"We know!"

"Well you don't have to yell at me..." Tucker mumbled, kicking at the dirt with his toe.

"Well you don't have to keep complaining about every little thing!" Mikey yelled.

The group sent with Tucker to find fire consisted of three others. Michael/Mikey, Julia, and Kevin. The four had been walking around trying to find good dry wood to use. In their search they had gotten lost and wandered too far into the forest to hear the other groups anywhere. To top it all off Tucker kept complaining about the lack of internet access and technology. To say the others were getting sick of him talking would be a huge understatement.

"Look, let's just head back now. My feet hurt and this is plenty of wood right?" Kevin asked, holding up the three sticks he held loosely in his arms from where he was sitting on the ground.

"If you wanna sit in the dark all night cold, then sure that's enough. Besides, none of us know which way we came from so we're lost. If only my poor PDA was still working... man this place stin-."

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok. Sheesh, you don't have to yell at me again." Tucker turned around, trying to find any sign of which way they had come. It was starting to get dark out and he didn't want to be stuck in the woods at night with only the three others for company. He'd much rather be stuck where ever Danny and Sam and heck, even Valerie were stuck. At least those three could fight and one had super awesome ghost powers to boot.

"I think we came from this direction." He finally decided. Really there was no telling which way they'd come, but it beat sitting in one place til dark.

"You sure? I thought it was that way." Julia asked, pointing to the far right of where Tucker was facing.

"I don't know! I just wanna get moving and maybe find some of the others. It'd beat sitting here anyway."

"Fine. Let's just get going. And Kevin, pick up some more wood while we're walking. That's our job."

"Got it, got it. Naggy McNagNag."

"Oh shut it you-!" She stopped abrubtly and froze along with the others as a loud roar and a resounding crash echoed through the trees around them.

"W-what was t-that?" Mikey asked shakily.

Tucker gulped and tried to act brave for the others. Out of all of them in this little group he knew he had been in worse situations before. He just couldn't recall any at the moment.

"I-it was probably nothing. Just some animal saying goodnight to its kids..?" As his voice faded away unsurely, another roar and crash rent the air. This time it was followed by shrill screams that seemed to be coming closer to them.

"Ya know Tucker, I think you were right. Let's get out of here on the double." Julia said, backing towards Tucker and Mikey as Kevin stood and dropped his sticks.

"Ditto, let's get the hell outta here now."

With that the group turned and rushed back into the forest, none of them seeing the glowing eyes following them through the underbrush.

_Sam's Group-_

Working with Paulina and Star was driving her insane. They had managed to find fresh water and even had some of the wreckage they'd landed in to use as bowls to carry it back with them. The down side was having to listen to the two cheerleaders complain and whine and be general pains in her ass.

She was relieved when she made it back to camp and saw Danny sitting uncomfortbly on a rock while Mr. Lancer talked to him.

_Poor Danny. _She thought. _Then again, I'd rather have listened to Lancer than be with these two for another minute. _She amended tossing a glare at the two girls who quickly put their containers down and sloshed some out the sides. Sam rolled her eyes and put hers down carefully before going to sit by Danny.

She smiled as he cast her a grateful look as Lancer stopped talking to him and turned to address Paulina and Star's annoying complaints about their predicament.

_Narrator's POV-_

"So how was sitting here with Lancer?" She asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. 'How is life going Daniel? Do you have anything you'd like to tell me about? Your parents aren't angry with you are they? Are you dating anyone and having difficulties?' it was horrible. I'm guessing you had an awful time too?" He asked, smirking lightly as she sighed harshly and made to hit his arm gently but he dodged in time.

"You know perfectly well how horrible it was."

"Haha, yeah I know. Well hey, at least you had Wulf with you right?"

"Wait, what? I thought he stayed here with you? He definitely wasn't with us or Paulina and Star would've been alot quieter on the trip." Sam glanced around nervously.

"Well, maybe he went with Tucker...?" Danny asked, he really hoped the Wulf ghost had otherwise they'd be in trouble.

"Yeah, yeah. You're probably right. We shouldn't worry yet. He's probably having a great time with Tucker talking about everything."

Before Danny could respond, the ground shook with the sound of crashing and running feet through the forest. Paulina and Star hid behind Lancer who had stood at the sound and Danny and Sam got ready for a fight. They all relaxed as Tucker's group burst through the trees followed closely by Valerie, Dash, and Kwan.

"Thank goodness we made it! I thought for sure we were gonna die in there!" Tucker cried as he ran over to Sam and Danny and gave them both a group hug.

"Huckleberry Finn everyone! Where are Dave, Kevin, and Josiah?" Lancer called, taking roll call in his head as he looked at the remaining students. Valerie, Dash, Kwan, Nathan, Paulina, Star, Julia, Mikey, Tucker, Sam, and Danny were all accounted for. Everyone looked around and sure enough they were down three members that had gone into the forest.

"They-they were right behind us!" Dash yelled, backing further away from the tree line. "This place is haunted!"

Just as the students were getting ready to panic again, Mr. Lancer called them all to order.

"Enough! They must've just gotten lost in the forest. We'll set up a camp tonight and go looking for them in the morning, understood? I'll stay up and keep a watch while you sleep."

Valerie was quick to make a small fire that everyone curled up around, most falling quickly to sleep.

For the first few hours Lancer kept diligent vigil, but everntually he nodded off after the events of the day. He missed the shaking of the leaves and the quiet footsteps leaving camp as he closed his eyes.


End file.
